Ice Castles
by Akhino
Summary: Not to be mistakened with the movie, Ice Castles. Duo wins a trip to.... where? You find out in the fourth chapter. R+R!!
1. The Letter in the Mailbox

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTER IN THE MAILBOX  
  
  
  
"YA! I- TOTALLY- ROCK!"Duo shrieked with delight when he returned from checking the mail.  
"What is it, now?!"Trowa asked.  
"I won a trip for ten!"Duo shrieked. "Hm, we can invite five more.... How about we invite Relena?"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Ya don't have ta bite my head off!"Duo said. "I was just kidding! If we don't invite spider-lashes, we can invite the author and one of her friends...."  
"They are called eyebrows, Duo,"Trowa corrected. "We should invite Catherine."  
"That leaves two.... How about Noin?"Quatre asked.  
"Okay, then another one of KSS's friends? Amber and Noin get along fine,"Wufei stated. "But Laura and Noin.... not good."  
"Great! By the way.... where are we going?"Trowa asked. "And we are going by plane.... aren't we?"  
"If you want charges, ya,"Duo said. "And where we're going.... I won't tell.But I was hopping-"  
"If you can drive? Not in your lifetime!"Trowa shrieked.  
"Hn. I guess I'll drive,"Heero said.  
"Hey! I'm packed!"someone said.  
The five boys looked at the doorway and saw.... oh, the horror.... fanfic author and friends.  
"How-? How did you-?"Trowa stuttered.  
"We're heeeeeere!"Laura said.  
"Oh no...."Heero mumbled.  
"Are you all spying on us?!"Duo shrieked.  
"No. You know how it is, being a fanfic author and everything,"I said.  
"So, when are we leaving?"Catherine asked as she entered through another door.  
"And who else is coming?"Noin entered through yet another door.  
"How many doors aare in this kitchen, Quatre?!"Duo asked.  
"I don't know!"Quatre said. "Too many is all I do know! How did you two know?"  
"Fanfic author,"both girls said at the same time.  
Heero then took out his gun. "Omae O Korosu Fanfic Author."  
I just walked past him and went to Quatre. "Have anything to eat?"  
"I'm starving!"Duo said, looking through the fridge. "Hmmmmm, how about pizza?"  
"For breakfast?"Amber said. "I don't think so!"  
"Don't be so picky, Ambes!"I said.  
"Why do you call her Ambes?"Noin asked.  
"It's my nickname,"Amber said.  
"Oh great,"Trowa muttered.  
"Too many onnas!"Wufei exclaimed, looking at the five girls.  
"Oh, shove it!"Ambes said, her eyes narrowing.  
"Amber, quit it with the eyes! It's creepy when you do that!"Catherine said.  
Duo then held up a large package full of taco shells. "TACOS!"  
"No! That's what we're having tonight!"Quatre protested. "How about pancakes?"  
"Sounds good to me!"Duo said.  
"Before we do anything, we all should plan ahead!"Trowa said. "First of all, how are we going to fit ten people in on vehicle?"  
"A van!"I said.  
"How about, ho is going to drive?"  
"I AM!"Duo shrieked. "I am the one who knows where we're going after all."  
"Oh, all right!"Wufei sighed. "One false move, baka, and I'm taking over the wheel and your going to find your censored walking!"  
"Now, now! Let's not use bad language,"Laura said, munching on dry cereal.  
Quatre grabbed the box away from her. "Let's save that for our vacation!"  
Soon Quatre was flipping panckes and the rest of us just sat in the dining room.  
"So, when are we leaving?"Noin asked.  
"Tomorrow morning,"Duo answered.  
I took out my notebook.  
"What are you doing, onna?"Wufei asked.  
"I want to write this all down for the fanfic,"I replied.  
"Hn."Heero said.  
"Hm."Laura said.  
"Hn."  
"Hm."  
"Hn!"  
"Hm!"  
"HN!"  
"HM!"  
"HN!"  
"HM!"  
You get the picture....?!  
"The pancakes are ready!"Quatre said, entering the dining room.  
It was a mad rush towards the kitchen. Poor little Quatre almost got ran over. :( On the table was a very large stack of golden pancakes. Duo eyed the pancakes like this: O_O and was practiclly drooling.  
I passed out the plates and eveyone grabbed all the pancakes they could get. Quatre entered the kitcen and wtched them all chow down. He looked like this: -_-'  
"Aren't you guys going to save some for me?"He asked. "I'm hungry, too."  
Half of everyone(not including Duo, mind you)forked over one of their pancakes to Quatre's plate.  
"Um, Trowa, KSS, and Noin can have their's back,"Quatre mummbled. "I'm not that hungry!"  
But before we could reaach, the pancakes, Duo grabbed the three and stuffed them down his throat. He then ran out the door, shouting behind him,"I'm going outside to wear off the sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"  
Everyone stared after him, looking like this: O_o' They returned to eating their pancakes still wearing the same expression.  
  
Soon everyone had crammed in all that they can eat. Thay went outside to see what Duo was up to. Everyone stared at the braided boy.  
Duo was running up and down the lawn with a lawnmower in hands, running at superspeed, lookin glike this: @_@  
"E HEH HEH HEH! DIE, GRASS, DIE! DIE!"He shrieked.  
"Be thankful I don't act like that when hooked on sugar,"I said.  
"Quatre, you just HAD to make M&M pancakes!"Wufei said in disbelief. "That braided baka!"  
"Um.... should I get Sandrock?"  
"Na. You'll get him more excited and might get his Deathsythe. We better let the sugar wear off,"Catherine suggested.  
"I don't care,"Wufei stated. "I'm going to get Nataku and kill that censored!"  
"Wufei! Keep this G!"Laura shrieked.  
"Wufei, I don't think you should-"  
Too late. Wufei ran off in the horizon and returned a second later with his Gundam, laughing insanly.  
"MWAHAHA! PREPARE TO BE DECAPITATED!"  
Duo looked up at Nataku, his eyes getting as round as plates. He ran off in the distance, shrieking,and returned .000000000000000000001 seconds later with Deathsythe.  
"MWAHAHA! NO ONE HAS EVER CHALLENGED GUNDAM SUGAR AND LIVED TO TELL ABOUT IT!"Duo yelled.  
I turned to Quatre. "Gundam SUGAR?!"  
"Oh, that's his Gundam's new nickname,"Quatre replied, shrugging. "Don't ask, though. He almost make Heero chop sui when I gave him a potato chip and Heero queationed the nickname."  
Everyone stared as the two Gundams clashed with each other. They looked like this: O_O' Sighing, Heero stepped up.  
"Omae O Korosu Duo and Wufei."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"The two Gundam Zero pilots' screams could be heard within the Gundams. They both ran in opposite directions, Duo almost trampling Quatre's mansion.  
Half stared in Wufei's direction, the other half staring in Duo's direction. Screams then could be heard from Duo's direction.  
"ARGH! IT'S THE APOCOLYPES!"  
"NO, YOU FAT IDIOT, IT'S OZ!"  
"SAME THING!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Um.... What does anyone want for lunch?"Quatre asked.  
"Let's go out to eat,"Noin suggested.  
"Is there a Burger King in A.C.?"I asked. "I love their fish sandwiches."  
"What about Duo and Wufei?"Trowa asked.  
"They should be back, soon,"Laura said. "We, at least, should get Duo back."  
"No problem!"I said. "DUO! LUNCH TIME!"  
"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"Duo shrieked, running towards us at top speed.  
"Where's Deathsythe?"Trowa asked.  
"Um.... I parked it."  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU BRAIDED BAKA!"Wufei screamed, running back at Duo without Nataku.  
"E heh heh,"Duo ran into Quatre's mansion, shrieking. "EEEEP! HELP MEEEEE!"  
Everyone sweatdropped. Wufei stopped in front of the door. "I'll get you later."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Roadtrip Part One

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER TWO: ROADTRIP PART ONE  
  
  
  
"I'm driving!"  
"No way! I'm driving!"  
"No, I am!"  
"Um.... how about we draw toothpicks to see who's driving?"  
"Okay, but is Duo is driving, then I'm walking."  
"You don't mean that, do you, Wufei-san? Is my driving that bad?"  
"Yeah. It sure is."  
"Okay, I got the toothpicks! Each of us will draw."  
"I don't think we should draw. You all should let me drive. After all, I know where the place is."  
"I do to!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"'Cause I'm a fanfic author."  
"Okay, it's settled! The fanfic author drives!"  
"Na. Let Duo drive. This is supposed to be a humor fanfic."  
"But the last time Duo drived, he tried to play kill the hitch-hiker!"  
"The poor old guy almost died of a heart attack!"  
"And he almost got ran over."  
Laura took Heero's gun and pointed it at Duo. She then looked at everyone.  
"Okay, Duo drives, or Duo dies!"  
"Drive, drive! Please drive!"Duo whimpered, looking at Heero's gun.  
"Okay, the baka can drive,"Wufei sighed. "I'm gonna regret this...."  
  
Everyone piled in the mini van that mysteriously appeared. And, despite it's size on the outside, it was actually quite big on the inside. Duo sat in the driver's seat with Quatre in the passenger's seat, as a supervisor.  
Duo pulled out of the driveway like any normal person would do. He then drove like any maniac would do. Everyone except Duo, Laura, Amber, and me screamed. Duo was laughing like a mainac on sugar.  
"STOP THIS INJUSTICENESS!"Wufei screamed at him. "I SAID STOP! DO SOMETHING YOU BAKA FANFIC AUTHOR!"  
"Oh, look,"Laura said. "A policeman is chasing after us."  
"Duo, stop,"I said.  
Duo looked at me as if I was crazy and said,"But what if I get a ticket?"  
"JUST STOP THE censored VAN!"Wufei screamed.  
Duo slammed on the brakes and the car stopped with a screech. The policecar also stopped and a male police officer went out of it and walked up to the window.  
Duo rolled it down and said,"Um.... hi?"  
"Do you know how fast you were going, Jeff Gordon?"the officer asked.  
Duo looked at him questingly.  
"Whose Jeff Gordon? Sorry, but my name is Duo Maxwell."  
The officer rolled his eyes and started writing out a ticket. He gave it to Duo.  
"WHAT THE censored?! TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR GOING FIVE HUNDRED?!"  
"Um, excuse me, Eric?"I bent over the Duo gone insane. "He's with me."  
"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you, Kewl Shooting Star!"Eric said. "This a fanfic?"  
"Yup."  
"Humor I take it. Well, Mr. Maxwell, you're off,"Eric snatched the ticket and ripped it up. "Just make sure people don't get hurt because of this braided baka."  
"Okay, Eric! Bye!"Laura, Amber,and I said at the same time.  
Duo started driving the actual speed limit for a while. He was shaking from head to toe.  
"Whose Eric?"Quatre asked.  
"A police officer that went to school with us,"Laura asked.  
"W- w- what ahould we have for lunch?"Duo asked.  
"HAMBURGERS!"Amber said.  
Hambugers suddenly appeared and everyone caught one. In .184 seconds, Duo had his done. Everyone stared at him.  
"That's a record,"Laura announced.  
"Let's see how many he can stuff in his face!"I said.  
About twenty hambugers appeared in the air.  
"W- what are you going to do with those?"Duo looked at the levitating food.  
"Uh, I don't think you should do this,"Noin said.  
"Aw, c'mon! This is a fanfic! What could go wrong?"Amber asked.  
One hambuger flew into Duo's mouth before he could object. His face started to sweat a bit. He shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide in suprise.  
Two.... three.... four.... five....  
Duo's mouth looked biiiig!  
"Wow, as small as his mouth is, there are five hambugers in it,"Laura said.  
"It may appear small on the outside, but it's big on the inside,"Trowa said.  
"Let's see what one more would do,"Noin said.  
Duo's eyes got bigger and he started shaking his head more vigorously. The poor braided boy couldn't speak due to the overloading of meat and bread in his mouth. ^_^; Duo tried to swallow, but couldn't.  
"Only one more, Duo,"Amber said. "C'mon, it'll only take a second!"  
The hamburger levitated an inch towards Duo's mouth.  
"Y'know, I just thought of something,"Noin said.  
All heads turned towards Noin.  
"What?"Quatre aked.  
"Whose driving?"Noin asked.  
Duo nearly choked. Quatre let out a shriek. Mine, Amber's, and Laura's eyes grew wide. Noin fainted. Trowa gasped. Heero said,"Hn." Wufei shrieked,"GET ME OUT OF THIS INJUSTICE VEHICLE!" Catherine closed her eyes.  
A car full of Japanese nuns crashed into the van. The two vehicles exploded an hour later when everyone was out.  
"I told you not to let Lindsey drive!"NunA shreiked.  
"It wasn't my fault!"NunB said. "That braided baka with his mouth stuffed and a peice of meat between bread levitating by his mouth wasn't driving!"  
"You could've drove out of the way,"NunC shouted.  
Meanwhile, The G-boys and the other five were having their own arguments.  
"I tried to tell you,"Noin said.  
"Whatever,"Duo replied. "The five hamburgers popped out of his mouth in the rush of getting out of the van.  
"Now how are we going to get to wherever we are going?"Wufei asked. "This is your fault, you three baka onnas!"  
Quatre nudged Wufei. "Don't insult fanfic authors,"he whispered.  
"I DON'T CARE! THOSE STUPID ONNAS CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME, ANYWAYS!"  
Amber's eyes flared. Oh no.... this can't be good.... No, wait, never mind. It was the reflection of the blazing vehicles in her eyes. My mistake. ^_^;  
"Wouldn't we really be in trouble if an OZ soldier attacked us?"Caatherine asked. All eyes turned towards her.  
  
"Hey! I spotted the Gundam pilots!"An OZ soldiers shrieked as he chomped on his donut.  
The OZ member then coughed, choked, and died. Now this is a warning to you all: Never eat and drive a Mobile Suit at the same time!  
  
"Now what are we going to do?"Trowa asked.  
"Can you make another van appear?"Quatre asked.  
"Sorry, but we can't,"Laura said. "Because we made the last van explode, well, it goes on our perminent record. The Author's Society wouldn't let us use another vehicle for.... How long did it say in the rule book, Sarah(me)?"  
"E heh heh.... Two months...."I replied.  
"Oh.... great...."Wufei breathed.  
"Hey, we can always hitch hike,"Duo said.  
He went up to the side of the road, ignoring the insults the nuns were throwing at him. He then pointed the way a hitch hiker would do. Everyone watched with their fingers crossed.  
Then, a truck speeded by, missing Duo by a centimeter. A head of an old popped out of a window and smiled.  
"JERK!"Duo shouted. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!"  
"I think that's what he was trying to do,"Quatre said. "That was the same guy you almost ran over the last time, remember?"  
"Um.... oops?"  
"WILL SOMEBODY HELP US?"Noin shouted out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Roadtrip Part Two

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER TWO: ROADTRIP PART TWO  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FUTURE FANFIC!  
  
  
  
"We went through all of this just because this- this- BAKA wanted to go on one little vacation to who knows where!"  
"Calm down, Wufei,"Duo said. "It could be worse. It could be-"  
"Don't say it!"Noin interrupted.  
"Don't say what? You mean raining?"  
Crash. Boom. Thunder rolled and it started raining. The three nuns started screaming. Me, Laura, and Amber zapped us up umbrellas.  
"We should just stay calm,"Amber said. "It can't get worse than this."  
"You don't know what worse is with Maxwell...."Wufei trailed off. "HEY! Why don't you try to hitch-hike again?"  
"No way! I'm not taking the chance of that old guy and twenty-four other people running me over!"  
Everyone was dampened in spirits. No, literally. All of our umbrellas flew away. Soaked, we all ran towards a tree and took cover under the branches.  
Everyone then started staring at Heero.  
"What?!"Heero asked. "Oh."  
Heero turned off the Mission: Impossible music. Then everyone started looking at me. I turned off the Charle's Angels soundtrack. Everyone sighed.  
"Mission incomplete.... How can I return home like this?!"Heero said.  
"Thanks to that baka, we might never get home,"Wufei said.  
"Hey, since that rain trick worked, I might be able to do something else,"Duo said.  
"I really think you shouldn't try,"Trowa suggested. But Duo already started.  
"It could be worse. It could be sunny."  
Everyone waited in silence for a second. Then, lightning struck the tree they were by and it fell in the opposite directon. Everyone stared at it, wide-eyed.  
"Remind me to kill you if we ever survive this,"Wufei muttered to Duo.  
"Great, we are in the middle of no-wheres and it's almost.... almost.... great! Now my watch doesn't work!"Laura sighed.  
"Now what?"Catherine asked.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Okay, let's sort everything out,"Quatre said. "We are in the middle of no-wheres. The fanfic author can't get a car. It is raining. We don't have our G- hey, by the way, where is our Gundams?"  
"Um.... I sorta shipped them to where we would've been staying,"Duo admitted sheepishly. "So, we have no way to get to them unless we go to where-ever we are going."  
"WHAT?!"Wufei shrieked. "YOU DID WHAT TO NATAKU! FELL THE WRATH OF CHANG WUFEI, YOU BAKA!"  
Wufei started chasing Duo around the area.  
"YOU BRAIDED BAKA! YOU WILL DIE, MAXWELL!"  
Everyone watched the two, sweatdropping.  
"Ah, oh well,"I said. "Maybe we'll get lucky."  
Noin then tapped on the fallen tree.  
"What was that for?"Amber asked.  
"So we don't get bad luck,"Noin replied.  
"Don't be so supersticious,"Trowa said.  
"Hn."  
"What are we going to do, now?"Catherine asked.  
"Walk. Or we can get shovels and dig our way to the other side of Earth and take our vacation there."  
"Very funny, KSS,"Trowa retorted.  
Then, an idea snapped into that smart brain of Quatre's.  
"I have an idea! Why don't we get one of your characters, KSS."  
"I can get Cynthia and Gundam WaterTide!"I said.  
Everyone stared at me.  
"Um, I haven't started on that story, yet,"I said, going red. "But, I can still get Cynthia and her Gundam."  
Then, a dark-blue Gundam appeared out of nowheres. A girl with a two-yard ponytail jumped from the hatch.  
"What now?"She asked.  
"We need a ride, Cynth,"Amber said. "You see, our van ran into a car of nuns."  
"Should I give the nuns a ride?"  
"Na. Let's leave them here. They'll figure a way to get where-ever they need to be."  
"Okay. Everyone get in."  
Everyone got in the hatch except Trowa and Wufei.  
"NO! I am not going in a Gundaam piloted by a weak onna!"Wufei refused.  
"C'mon, Wufei...."Trowa urged.  
"N-O! NO!"  
"That's it."  
Trowa wacked Wufei on the head with his flute (Wufei: X_x) and dragged him into the Gundam. The Gundam then took off.  
"Wow,"Duo said, looking at the controls. "This is much different from Deathsythe Hell. What does this buttton do?"  
Duo pressed the button before Cynthia could stop him(psh. she didn't even try to stop him. you'll see why, soon.). Wufei, who woke up, was sitting on his seat one moment, and was flung into the air the next.  
"EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAA! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"  
Everyone stared into the sky, speechless and looking like this: O_O' The Chinese boy fell out of the cloudy sky and landed with a large THUMP! back in his seat. He looks like this: *_*  
"Oooooo! Look at the purty stars dancing around my head!"He said.  
Duo slapped him hard in the face and Wufei snapped out of his world of dancing stars.  
"INJUSTICE! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!"  
"He's back...."Noin said.  
"Unfortunatly,"Catherine added.  
The ride was a bumpy one. The next moment, we saw fishes out of our window. Heero then started to freak out.  
"Eep! Fishies! Save me, Duo!"Heero clunged on to Duo.  
E heh heh.... yaoi.... sorry, couldn't help myself! ^_^;  
"Don't worry, my love, I will protect you,"Duo said sarcasticlly. He then muttered to himself,"Baka fanfic author. I'm NOT gay."  
"So, Duo, can you describe the place we will be staying at?"Noin asked.  
"Yeah. It has five rooms, two beds in each room, a living room, a kitchen, and a basement."  
"No restroom?"Catherine asked.  
"There's an outhouse."  
"Oh gawd...."Trowa said.  
"Where's our luggage?"Duo asked. "I want to get out my cd player."  
"IN THE BACK!"Cynthia shouted from where she was piloting.  
A very loud noise rang in everyone's ears. They covered them with their hands while Duo covered them with earphones. Then, music blasted throughout the Gundam.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"Everyone except Duo screamed.  
"INJUSTICE! HOW LOUD DID YOU PUT THAT- THAT THING ON?"Wufei screamed.  
"MAX LEVEL!"Duo screamed back. "AND DON'T TALK WHILE I'M LISTENING TO MUSIC!"  
"Oh gawd...."  
I hit Duo on the head with a pan. He got knocked out and Laura smashed his CD player. Everything was quiet again. Yeah, for only a second! The Gundam landed on the ground where our "vacation" spot is and Cynthia literally kicked evereyone out of it.  
As she flew off, I could hear her shout,"BAKAS!"  
Wufei sat up, shivered a bit, and turned around. Now, for the last few words said by Wufei in this chapter: "YOU BRAIDED BAKA!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Innocense Finally Snaps Part One

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: INNOCENSE FINALLY SNAPS PART ONE  
  
  
  
"You- are- kidding- me,"Laura gasped.  
E heh heh..... maybe I should describe the area....  
We were in the middle of nowheres. The ground was ice instead of snow and the lake was frozen. There was also some hills. In the middle of the mess was a two-story house. Everyone looked at the place, all of them dumbstruck except for me and Duo.  
"Oh no...."Heero said. "I packed tropical...."  
"Good thing I brought sweaters,"Quatre muttered. "It's c- c- cold!"  
"I'm never going to survive in this skirt,"Laura said.  
Wufei turned to Duo, who was trapped underall of the luggage which Cynthia threw on him before flying away.  
"YOU- LITTLE- BAKA!"Wufei blurted. "YOU BRAIDED SON-OF-A-B-"  
"KEEP THIS RATED G FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"Amber screeched.  
"Well, let's settle in,"Duo said meekly.  
All ten of us carried our luggage inside the house. We all dropped it in the living room.  
"So, who's going to share rooms with who?"Quatre asked.  
"Toothpicks!"Catherine answered.  
Catherine held upp ten toothpicks. They were all the same color, but in the middle were bands of different colors. Two toothpicks per color.  
Everyone gathered around Catherine and she closed her hand so the bands wouldn't show. Everyone picked a toothpick. Me and Quatre got purple, Wufei and Catherine got green, Trowa and Amber got blue, Heero and Duo got red, and Laura and Noin got yellow.  
Wufei looked at me, Quatre, Heero, and Duo and said,"You four best not try anything. No noise, kay?"  
A little halo went over my head. But a devil's tail was slightly visible. Then I snapped back to my normal self.  
"I'm only a teenager!"I said. "Duh! Not until I'm married."  
But Duo and Heero didn't say that. They never said that. Oh no.... I'm turning yaoi! The horror! Oh well. I need to do some yaoi/yuri. ^_^;  
"I wish Zechs was here...."Noin sighed.  
YA! NOIN AND ZECHS 4EVER!! ^_^;  
So everyone settled in their rooms. And Duo was stuck unpacking eveyone's things and putting them in their place.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING....  
  
The next morning(did I already say that?), Duo seemed nervous about something. Everyone stared at him.  
Finally, Catherine asked,"What's wrong, Duo?"  
"I have these words stuck in my head."  
"What's those words?"Noin asked.  
"Pink Bismuth Liquid."  
"Pink Bismuth Liquid?"Laura asked.  
Then, Quatre entered the room, moaning.  
"My stomach.... did anyone bring Pink Bismuth Liquid?!"  
Everyone minus Quatre stared at Duo like this: O_O' Trowa looked this this: //_O' That face is so cute! *_\\ //_^ X_\\  
"Won't you quit that, baka fanfic author?!"Wufei shreiked. "No one wants to see faces that looks like Barton!"  
Catherine puched Wufei and he got knocked out.  
"YOU BEST TAKE THAT BACK WHEN YOU WAKE UP!"Catherine shouted at him.  
Trowa looked at Catherine like this: //.O  
"That was a first,"Amber said. "Getting knocked-out by what he calls an onna.... wow."  
"Y'know, Noin, this face //_^ looks like you,"Duo pointed out.  
"That's because it looks like that face is smiling,"Noin said. "Trowa doesn't smile and he never has."  
BAM!  
Noin fell on the floor besides Wufei. Catherine rubbed her fists.  
"If,"she growled,"anyone else has anything to say about Trowa, speak up!"  
Silence. Crickets chirped in the background. Wait.... there aren't any crickets in northern Canada!  
Everyone minus Quatre, Wufei, and Noin ran to the window. Penguins were sliding around outside, making cricket noises.  
"I didn't know penguins sounded like crickets,"Duo stated.  
"BAKA! They don't sound like crickets,"I pointed out. "There isn't any penguins in Canada, period!"  
Everyone silenced again. Quatre moaned again. I went over to give him the medicine called Pink Bismuth Liquid. He layed on the couch and slept until....  
"E HE HE! WHITE LITTLE BIRDIES FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD!"Quatre jumped off of the couch and started running around. "EEEEEEEEEE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE DUST BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING!"  
Everyone stared at Quatre, sweatdropping.  
'CHAPTER FOUR,'I wrote in my notebook. 'INNOCENSE FINALLY SNAPS.'  
"What was in that medicine?!"Trowa shrieked.  
I looked at the instructions on the bottle and gulped.  
"It says WARNING: WHEN TOOK, THERE IS A 99.999999999 CHANCE THE PERSON CAN BECOME ISANE. USE PURPLE BISMUTH LIQUID TO WEAR OFF THE INSANENESS,"I read from the bottle. "Oh no.... Duo, let's see what's in that braid of yours."  
Duo grabbed ahold of his braid and search inside it a bit. He finallly took out a bottle of Purple Bismuth Liquid, but it was....  
"Empty?!"Heero shreiked.  
"Sorry! It's just that one day, I had nausea and-"  
They all heard something crash.  
"Save the explanation,"I said shortly.  
"Okay,"Duo said simply. He then started staring straight ahead of him. "SAVING EXPLANATION.... BEEP BEEP BEEP!.... EXPLANATION SAVED!"  
Everyone stared at the braided American for a moment and went to see what Quatre did. They first went to Catherine and Wufei's room. Quatre was no wheres in sight, but on the floor was....  
"NOOOOO!"Wufei screamed. "My- my- my clay model of my precious Nataku! THAT- THAT censored IS GOING TO PAY!"  
Quatre popped in the room.  
"Cash or credit card?"He asked.  
Quattre disppeared yet again and Catherine then knocked-out Wufei yet again.  
"KEEP THIS RATED G!"Everyone in the room minus Wufei and Quatre yelled.  
Wufei was still on the ground when the rest left the room and splitted up to search for Quatre. Wufei was looking like this: X_x  
  
Duo went to the living room and stopped when he heard his favorite commercial on television. It showed a doog holding a dog biscuit in it's mouth.  
"Dog-Gone Bicuit are good to eat, they will make the perfect treat!"He sang along. "Chicken bone with milk-chocolate swiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! They will never make you hurl!"  
When the commercial ended, however much sanity he had was restored and he continued to search for the cute blonde gone insane. But he didn't get very far before getting ambushed my water balloons.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!"Duo screamed.  
Cackling Zero-Mode style, Quatre jumped from behind the couch and went upstairs where me and Trowa was.  
  
Trowa looked under the bed and I looked in the closet.  
"He's not here,"Trowa sighed. He looked out the window where the penguins were, still chirping like crickets. "Weird...."  
"He's not in there, either,"I said, closing the closet.  
"WATCH OUT SARAH!"Trowa screamed.  
Too late. When I turned around, I came face-to-face with a squirtgun. water blasted into my face, soaking my hair along with it. Quatre looked at me with that insane face he had when he was being controled by Zero.  
"Quatre!"I shreiked while glomping him. "I didn't know you had it in ya!"  
Quatre looked at me, confused. He then pushed himself away and ran down the hallway, screaming.  
"Works every time,"I said.  
Will Quatre ever become sane and his cute self again? Will we survive te wintery vacation? Will I ever write a sane fanfic?! Hey, where did that line come from?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. Innocense Finally Snaps Part Two

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: INNOCENSE FINALLY SNAPS PART TWO  
  
  
  
"He's not in here,"Duo whispered to Heero as he closed the kitchen cabinets.  
"Maybe we should check the outhouse,"Heero suggested.  
"I don't think Quatre would go in there, even in his state,"Duo said.  
"I know. But I have to go...."  
"Okay.... Sarah probably already caught Quatre already. You know how she is towards him."  
Heero surned to exit the kitchen when he was confronted by Quatre in flashing pink, tan, and purple.  
"Uh.... Nani?!"Heero shreiked.  
"Gomen,"Quatre said, glomping Heero.  
"HEY! Hands of!"Duo said, slapping Quatre's shoulder.  
When Quatre wouldn't stop glomping Heero, Duo pushed him off.  
"Heero-chan is mine!"Duo said. Yaoi. ^_^;  
I then appeared and pushed Duo.  
"Don't push my Quatre-san!"I said.  
Duo got up and pinched my arm.  
"YEOW! YOU BAKA!"I slapped him.  
This continued on for a while. Quatre sat indian-style where he was and watched us, looking like this: ,,^_^,, .  
His Zero-system style was fading. Fading fast. We kept on fighting until I heard someone crying. I turned around and saw Quatre in tears. Giving one final punch to Duo, I went over to see what's up.  
"What's wrong, my little Q?"I asked.  
Wufei, who just entered the room, fainted from hearing those words. Sensing Wufei behind me, I kicked one of my legs up behind me and heard someone fall to the floor. Smirking, I helped Quatre to his feet and glomped him.  
Trowa then entered, saw us two, and fainted besides Wufei. The rest of the girls entered, trampling Wufei and narrowly missing Trowa. But I spared him. Wufei is the only one who must be tortured! MWAHAHA cough cough! Ugh. I hate it when I do that. The affect is now lost and will be lost forev-!  
"SHUTUP YOU BAKA FANFIC AUTHOR!"Wufei screeched.  
He got up from the floor and confronted Duo and Heero, who were kissing. He cleared his throat. The two looked at him like this: O_O'  
"No gays allowed here,"Wufei said flatly.  
Then, some guy appeared(??) and said,"As owner of this house, yaoi and yuri is allowed here. No excuses."  
"Unjustice!"Wufei said as the guy disappeared.  
The morning turned back to normal. Or, as normal it gets with five cute, kawaii boys and five girls in one two-story house. So, in other words, it wan't normal. Infact, you can say it was weird. Very weird.  
Wouldn't you call a tv hooked up to a house that is in the middle of nowheres weird? I mean, c'mon! we're talking MILES from the nearest cable company! Also, penguins chirping like crickets in Canada wasn't exactly normal. But you already know about that. Another example is Duo acting.... sane.  
Yes! Lady and Gentlemen, Duo was acting sane! Yeah right- for two seconds! He was soon bouncing off the walls literally and kept asking annoying questions.  
"Heero? WIll you go to our bedroom with me? How many marshmellows are in Lucky Charms? What's in this pink bottle?!"  
Everyone stared as he glugged down the remainings of the Pink Bismuth Liqiud. His eyes turned swirly (like this: ,,@_@,, ) and he ran towards me and.... glomped me. Quatre looked at him, wide-eyed. He then glared at him.  
Then, grinning, I whispered something in Duo's ear. I'm not gonna tell you what I said. You'll see, soon. ^^;  
Duo's eyes widened and he turned around and glomped Laura. Laura sent the death glare towards me much like Heero's.  
"Hey! That's my love! And my death glare!"Heero shreiked. "I can sue you for that, you baka!"  
Larau looked at Heero and said,"It's Sarah's fault that Duo is all over me like this!"  
"....."Trowa said nothing, but watched us, amused.  
I whispered something in Duo's ear and the next moment, he was glomping Trowa. Trowa looked at him in disgust. Then, I thougth of something and whispered it in Duo's ears. He grinned. Now, he was glomping Wufei.  
"AAAAAAAAARGH! GAY BAKA!"Wufei screamed. He jumped out of the window which was fortunatly open.  
"Who left the window open?"I asked.  
Duo jumped up and kissed me. "I DID! E HE HE!"  
Quatre slapped Duo. "YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT ONE, MAXWELL! FACE THE WRATH OF QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!"  
Rashid then poped in the room and said,"Heir of the Winners, great pilot, best cook-"  
"Rashid!"Quatre shreiked, alarmed.  
Rashid then disappeared. Everyone stared at where he was for a moment then returned to normal.... ah, silliness in this case.  
Amber slapped Duo before Quatre could get to him. Duo slapped Amber back. They both kept at this until me and Laura seperated them. Then, Quatre and Duo started fighting. Everyone looked at Quatre, alarmed.  
"That Pink Bismuth must still be in his system,"Noin stated.  
Me and Laura pulled the two apart. Duo was trying to struggle free, Quatre no different.  
"C'mon, Quatre,"I said. "Me, you, and Trowa are making breakfast."  
"Okay."  
"But, I never learned how to cook!"Trowa protested.  
"There's a first time for everything,"Laura said, glomping Trowa. "I'll show you how to, Trowa-chan!"  
Trowa looked at Laura with round eyes. //_O'  
Everyone else minus Wufei was wrestling Duo into the armchair. When they finally got him down, Amber duck-taped him to it, feet, arms and all.  
"STOP! STOP!S-"Duo screamed until Amber put duck tape over his mouth.  
"What are we going to do when breakfast comes?"Catherine asked.  
"If he's as sane as possible for him to be, we'll let him eat,"Noin said.  
Heero looked at Duo with as much worry he could muster, which looked more like anger on his face. Duo stared at him with open eyes.  
"Mph Mph Mph Mph Mph!"  
Everyone except Heero left the room. Heero then did the worst thing a Gundam pilot could do: free DUo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami a.k.a. God of Death.  
"Mission.... complete,"Heero said.  
"E HE HE! FREE! FREE!"Duo jumped out the window.  
Everyone, hearing DUo's freedom calls, ran into the living room. They looked from the empty chair to Heero and back to the empty chair.  
"Heero!"Laura shreiked. "You just releases someone who drank Pink Bismuth Liquid! W- WHY?!"  
"Uh.... oops?"  
I sighed. "We'll just have to catch him. Be careful Laura, that boy's attached to you!"  
"What?! But I thought you told him to glomp me!"Laura exclaimed.  
"Nope. When he's sorta sane, he likes Heero. When he's insane, he likes you. Be careful!"  
And so the hunt for the insane Duo Maxwell starts!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. The Devil Comes Knocking and Glomping

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER SIX: WHEN THE DEVIL COMES KNOCKING AND GLOMPING  
  
  
  
Everyone splitted up in search for the Pink Bismuth Liquid-hooked braided American boy a.k.a. Shinigami a.k.a. God of Death a.k.a. Duo Maxwell.  
Me, Trowa, and Quatre grouped, Heero, Wufei, and Laura grouped, and Amber, Catherine, and Noin grouped.  
Me, Trowa, and Quatre searched outside while the other six covered the first and second floor. First, let's talk about Amber, Catherine, and Noin's adventure on the second floor. ^^;  
The three huntresses first searched Heero and Duo's room. No Duo, though. They sweatdropped at the high number of CDs Duo brought, though. Too bad the CD player was smashed by Laura....  
"Y'know, I almost feel sorry for smashing his CD player. Almost."  
"I can't stand loud mu- AAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Duo appeared outside of the room and closed the door behind them. They heard the click of a door locking.  
"Oh Sh-"  
"Keep this G, Catherine,"Laura interrrupted.  
"Sorry."  
"Locked in the room.... great. I hope the others will survive...."  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Amber searched the first floor. First, they checked the kitchen. And.... well.... the first was the last. Duo knocked-out Wufei with a 2x4, grabbed pudding and a spoon, ran out of the kitchen, and locked the kitchen door.  
Everyone sweatdropped at how fast this went. Laura then turned to the audience.  
"Sarah really loves fanfics with Wufei-bashing in it, does she not?"  
"DUO! GET US OUT!"Heero screamed, pounding on the door. "DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOO!"  
Laura turned towards Heero and said,"Now do you regret releasing him?"  
"Oh yeah."  
  
My group, me, Quatre, and Trowa, searched outside and around the house. It was pointless, really. There was no place the Bismuth-crazed boy could hide. I mean, we are out in the middle of nowheres in Canada. Just think about it.  
But it was a good think were out there. Because Trowa just happened to spot a dot over the horizon that was gaining speed and heading straight towards us. I could've sworn I heard a female voice shout out,"HHHHEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!" Then the answer poped in my head. The Devil herself was coming. The Devil. A.k.a. Relena Darlien a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft a.k.a. former Queen of the World a.k.a. Major Pain.  
"We.... really should tell the others,"Quatre said.  
"Uh.... yeah. What the-?!"  
Above our heads in the window, Laura and Catherine waving black shirts in the air and shouting.  
"TELL DUO WE GIVE UP!"Amber shreiked.  
"WHERE'S NOIN?!"Trowa yelled.  
"SHE'S GONE INSANE!"Catherine yelled back.  
Everyone could hear not-so-sane laughter from inside the room.  
"Oh great,"Trowa muttered.  
"RELENA IS COMING!"I shouted.  
Total silence. Then came the shout again.  
"HEEERRRRROOOOO! COME AND KILL ME!"  
"Oh no...."Laura murmured. "WE CHANGGE OUR MIND! KEEP US LOCKED IN UNTIL MAJOR PAIN-IN-THE-A-"  
"NO LANGUAGE!"Quatre yelled.  
"SORRY! JUST KEEP US LOCKED UNTIL PEACECRAFT GOES AWAY!"  
Noin then appeared in the window, looking like she just got done piloting the Zero system.  
"ZECHS IS HERE?!"she asked hopefully.  
"NO! THE OTHER PEACECRAFT!"Trowa shouted.  
"Someone shoot me,"Noin murmured, melting away from veiw.  
We ran into the house and saw Duo huddled in the corner.  
"Relena.... no.... can't be.... Relena...."I heard him mutter. "Help.... not the devil.... HEERO! SAVE ME!"  
Duo jumped up and went to unlock the kitchen door. He glomped Heero when he opened the door.  
"Save me.... Relena.... coming...."  
"How did he know?!"Quatre asked.  
"Duo must've heard our shouts,"I said.  
"Let's go unlock the door,"Trowa suggested.  
"No. Let's leave them in there,"I said. "That would be doing them a favor."  
"THAN LET ME IN WITH THEM!"Trowa ran up the stairs. There was a few screams followed by the slamming of a door and Trowa tumbled back down the stairs.  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAVE ME, SOMEONE!"Trowa yelled.  
He then saw Wufei who was still knock-out.  
"WUFEI! THE ONNA IS ATTACKING!"  
"AAAAAAARGH! SALLY IS BACK!"  
I knocked-out Wufei with a 2x4.  
"Baka. It's Relena."  
There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. The knock came again followed by a "HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOO!"  
Heero whimpered and hide behind Duo. Outside, Relena kicked at the door and it fell down. Everyone looked at the broken door like this: O_O'  
Relena ran in, pushed Duo aside, and glomped Heero.  
"Heero! You didn't know how long I've waited for you to return to me!"Relena shreiked, squeezing him tighter.  
"Omae O Korosu."  
"Oh Heero! I love it when you say that."  
"Ugh! She's immune!"Duo said in disgust. "That's it. No more Mr. Nice Pilot."  
Duo pushed Relena. She fell on the counter, her hair in the exact right place. Heero flicked the switch that turned on the garbage disposal. Relena was sucked down the garbage disposal. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Congratulations. You finally killed Relena, Heero,"I said. "Heh. I thought she was invinsible, too."  
Then, the horror, Relena appeared back in the doorway. Everyone screamed. The trio upstairs screamed. The chirping penguins (they're still here?!) screamed.  
"She- she is in- in- invinsible!"Duo sputtered.  
"In my fanfic she isn't!"I said.  
I pulled out Heero's gun and shot at Heero. The witch died. I put back Heero's gun in that mysterious place where he stores his weapons.  
Laura went upstairs and unlocked the door which held Noin, Amber, and Catherine. They all went downstairs and buried Relena's body.  
"Sarah, you will probably go to jail for that,"Duo said.  
"Na. Killing a character isn't an o- Oh no. Killing a character is an offense! Um, maybe I can turn her back to life-"  
"NO!"Everyone screamed.  
"Just kidding! Gosh...."  
"So, what are we going to do, now?"Catherine asked.  
"How about.... going back to our insaneness?"I suggested. "After all, this is supposed to be a humor fanfic."  
"Oh....kay...."  
"Hey, at least Duo ran out of Pink Bismuth Liquid,"Laura said.  
"At least we survived Relena,"I said.  
"It can't get worse,"Amber said.  
We were very wrong.... very wrong.... and before I end this chapter, let me say this much to you: Never get you and your friends in this same situation. It is a killer. Well, I'll see you next fanfic.... cha!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. Shinigami, the Rodent Exterminator

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: SHINIGAMI, THE RODENT EXTERMINATOR!  
  
  
  
Duo yawned as he fixed himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. It was six o'clock in the morning, so no one was up except him. But what he didn't know was that I had him under 24-hour servelliance with cameras in every room. ^.^;  
So, anyways, back to the story. Duo was eating Lucky Charms when he saw a....  
"EEP! A RAT!"Duo screamed.  
Nine pairs of feet pummeled down the steps. Duo was standing on the table, shaking like mad. He was staring at the floor.  
"What is it, little baka?"Heero yawned.  
"A- a- a r- r- rat!"Duo stuttered.  
"A RAT?! AH!"Amber jumped on the table next to Duo.  
Duo got knocked off the table and he jumped on a chair.  
"Oh, c'mon!"I said. "You really think there's a rat in here? In the middle of nowheres in northern Canada?!"  
"NANI?! We're in Canada?!"Duo shrieked.  
Everyone minus Duo face-faulted. Duo looked at them with innocent little eyes. ,,I_I,, They all sweatdropped. I sighed and looked around for the rat. Everyone else helped themselves to a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
Then I saw the rat and nearly fainted. Man, that thing was UGLY! I ran back to the kitchen where everyone was munching on their cereal.  
"There is a rat!"I shreiked.  
"Oh, great,"Laura said. "Now we have an insane braided boy AND and insane fanfic author in the house."  
"I say we throw them outside with the chirping penguins,"Wufei suggested.  
"NANI?! The chirping penguins are still out there?"Duo asked.  
Evereyone face-faulted again.  
"Gomen,"Duo said innocently, looking at them like this: ^^;  
"Never trust innocent faces,"I said.  
"WHA?! I resent that!"Quatre said.  
"No, no! I mean don't trust people like Duo with innocent faces,"I corrected myself. "Eh heh heh...." ^^;  
"Gomen, KSS-chan."  
"So, what are we going to do about the rat?"Duo asked.  
Everyone minus me ignored Duo and continued eating.  
"Fine, if I am the only one who believes me, I'll have to destroy it myself,"Duo said. He then smacked his head. "Kill it, kill it! Not destroy, kill! Yeah, I'll kill it! Because I am SHINIGAMI, THE RODENT EXTERMINATOR!"  
Everyone sweatdropped. O_O' Duo looked at them like this: ^^;  
"Uh, Sarah, are you going to help me?"Duo asked.  
"I believe you, but no. I'm not going to get mixed in with rats! I am not fond of worm-tailed rodents. But I'm sure YOU can kill it."  
"Uh... Yeah, I can! Sayanara!"  
Duo ran out of the the kitchen door and Trowa choked on his cereal. Me and Quatre patted on his back until the cereal went down his stomach all the way.  
"Foo,"Trowa said. Then,"Hic! Hic!"  
  
Duo looked around the house and then had a sudden revelation.  
"I am in the middle of nowheres in northern Canada with chirping penguins and rats.... I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERES IN NORTHERN CANADA WITH CHIRPING PENGUINS AND RATS!"Someone finally saw the idiocy of this situation. Wow.  
Duo took out his scythe and said,"Here rattie, rattie, rattie!" He stopped and sweatdropped at how stupid he sounded when saying that.  
He looked under the couch and behind the tv. No rat. Meanwhile....  
  
Trowa but the empty bowl in the sink and noticed something that was also in the sink.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
"AH! Someone call the ambulance!"Laura shrieked. "Trowa yelled!"  
Everyone sweatdropped. O_O'  
"Eh heh heh...."Laura laughed nervously.  
"Oh no,"Amber said. "We have an insane braided baka, fanfic author, and a boy with long banks sticking out. How much hairgel do you use, anyways?!"  
"Two bottles a day,"Trowa answered. ^^;  
  
"Darn rat...."  
Duo edged the bed covers aside in my room with his scythe. But the rodent was nowheres in sight. Duo sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Got all of the bedrooms covered... got the l- AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Duo jumped as something scurried past him.  
"SHIMATTA!"He yelled as the darn rat bit his toe. "I forgot my shoes. That's it, rodent.... FACE THE WRATH OF SHINIGMI!! After I look-up rodent in the dictionary...."  
So Duo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami looked around the house, this time in search of a dictionary.... ^^;  
  
Noin's head hung low as she tried not to fall asleep. Quatre tried to stiffle snores. Everything became quite boring ever since Duo disappeared. Heero's eyelids fell, sprang back up, and fell again.  
"When is Duo-sama gonna return?"Laura asked drowsily.  
"IIII duunnooooo...."Trowa said.  
"I'll look for Shinigami-sama,"Heero said.  
He got up, fell on the floor, and got back up again. He exited the room after missing the doorway by a foot.  
  
Duo backed into the corner. The rat had him trapped.... He backed away as much as possible until a dent appeared in the wall.  
"Heero-san!"Duo shreiked.  
"Omae O Korosu, yellow rat!"Heero sprang from around the corner.  
Sure enough, the rat was yellow and had red cheeks. The rodent was none other than....  
"That's Pikachu?!"Duo shreiked.  
Heero face-faulted. He then took out his gun and shot at the rat. All of the bullets hit, but the thing survived! The rat started running around and Heero kept shooting. Duo started a prayer when a bullet narrowly missed him.  
"Shimatta!"Heero said when the bullets ran out.  
There was only on last thing to do.... This was everyone's last resort.... Heero gave Pikachu his infamous Death Glare. The fatal glare that no one has ever survived.... BOOM! Pikachu exploded. That was the end of the rat....MWA!  
Duo ran to Heero and glomped him.  
"Heero-sama! How can I repay you?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"You can repay me by stop saying thank you."  
"Okay, Heewo!"  
"Heewo?!"  
"Yup! Chibi talk! Isn't it cute?!"  
"Baka."  
"That's Kawaii Baka!"  
Everyone entered the living room and sweatdropped.  
"Duo, you forgot the rest of your cereal,"Catherine said.  
"WHA?!"Duo shreiked.  
He ran into the kitchen to finish the rest of his cereal. Everyone piled their bowls in the sink.  
And Wufei was stuck with the dishes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. The finale!(Finally)

ICE CASTLES  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FINALE!(FINALLY)  
  
  
  
"Ergh...."Duo fell off of his bed and got bumped on the head. "Ugh...."  
Then came the next revelation....  
"WE NEED TA GET OUTTA HERE!"  
"That's the smartest thing you've said in your lifetime,"Heero mumbled, turning over in his bed.  
Duo just couldn't take it anymore. The place was just too darn cold! So the braided boy packed-up everyone's things and threw them outside. He then went to my room.  
"Psh! ChibiKSS!"  
"Ugh... uh... huh?!"  
"It's just me! You need to zap us a van, and fast!"  
"In the middle of the night? Anyways, I can't. Remember?!"  
"Well, then get Cynthia!"  
"She's gonna hate me after this...."I hopped out of my bed and summoned her.  
Cynthia appeared in her Gundam. After waking everyone up, we were all on our way to home.... finally!  
  
At Quatre's mansion....  
  
It had been a month since the adventure(psh! what adventure?!), and everyone was at Quatre's mansion. Heero went to check the mail. He came back with a smirk on his face.  
"I won. Ha!"  
"Won what?"asked a curious Duo.  
"A trip to Japan for ten."  
Everyone face-faulted.  
  
THE END  
  
Sooooo, should I make a sequal? Or, should I not? You reveiw and decide! 


End file.
